Lobos
by alohopotter
Summary: La vida de una persona mordida por un licántropo puede ser terrible. Mas si solo eres un niño de trece años. ¿O no?.


1

Nada de esto es mió ya sabemos de quien es. Solo nos servimos de su mundo para sacar ideas de nuestra imaginación.

1.- Mordisco.

El gran hombre lobo se acerco a la pareja. Habían conseguido alejarlo de sus yoes pasados y salvar a Sirius cuando perdió contra el ser, al tratar de protegerlos.

Pero el truco había lanzado al monstruo directo hacia ellos.

Habían corrido, pero para dos niños huir de un completamente crecido y transformado hombre lobo era imposible. Pudieron evitarlo moviéndose entre los árboles y esquivando cuando el ser saltaba sobre ellos. Lamentablemente la suerte se acabo.

Al final los dos fueron arrinconados en un gran árbol.

Harry trataba de proteger a una asustada Hermione.

- ¡Tenemos que pararlo!.- decía el moreno.- ¿Que hechizo le afectaría?.

- ¡No lo se!.- añadió Hermione temerosa.- ¡Cuando se transforman son muy resistentes a los hechizos!.

- ¡Genial!.

- Solo podemos hacerlo huir de alguna forma.- siguió diciendo ella a media voz.

- Entonces que…- Harry no termino ya que el ser se lanzo hacia ellos gruñendo.- ¡Cuidado!.

Harry empujo a Hermione a un lado y el se hecho al otro. El animal miro a ambos gruñendo.

Harry se dio cuenta que no podrían evitarlo mucho mas. Decidió hacer lo que fuera para proteger a Hermione.

- ¡Ven por mi perrito!.- trato de molestarlo.

- ¡Harry, No!.- la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía.

El licántropo miro un segundo a ambos antes de decidirse. Con un gruñido se giro a la chica.

La chica lo vio venir y pudo apartarse lo suficiente para escapar de las garras del ser.

El licántropo se giro con rapidez y salto hacia ella. La castaña estaba en el suelo y sabía que no podría esquivarlo en esta ocasión. Vio como se acercaban las mandíbulas del animal, puso su brazo instintivamente frente a ella como una débil barrera. El ser atacada era algo ya inevitable.

Pero antes de llegar a morderla El moreno se puso entre ambos.

- ¡NOOO!.

El ser no se contuvo y dio un gran mordisco a lo primero que encontró que resulto se el brazo izquierdo de Harry Potter. Al mismo tiempo que mordía con fuerza, la delgadez del chico, pudo morder también el brazo de la chica, con la mandíbula inferior.

- ¡AHHHH!.- ambos gritaron a la vez.

La pareja sabía que al ser mordidos habían sido infectados. Ahora lo único que podían hacer era tratar de sobrevivir al ataque del animal. Algo que parecía… imposible.

Pero la magia del chico tenía otros planes.

En la sangre de Harry Potter había una gran concentración de sustancias increíbles y protecciones. El veneno de basilisco unido a las lágrimas de fénix había convertido la sangre del joven en algo único. Atacaba y de defendía a la vez. A eso había que añadir la protección dada por su madre.

Todo esto unido a la maldición del hombre lobo, provoco que todas esas magias lucharan en el interior del joven.  
La reacción que se produjo se mostró como una explosión mágica en el joven. Un destello de luz lanzo al licántropo lejos de la pareja y lo hizo huir al bosque, dejando a la pareja uno sobre el otro.

La sangre del chico había caído sobre la herida abierta de ella y se mezclaron. Casi al mismo tiempo la chica emitió un briíllo parecido al de el.

- Harry que es…- no pudo decir nada más al sentir el choque de magia que la dejo agotada.

- Lo siento… no he podido…- el apenas podía hablar. Sabia cual seria su destino una vez infectados por la mordedura de un hombre lobo.- Me da igual… lo que los demás… digan. Siempre… estaré… a tu lado.- término mirándola los ojos.

- Yo siento lo mismo.- respondió ella.- nunca te dejare.

Sin saberlo, habían realizado un antiguo ritual. Y algo más había sucedido.

Ninguno fue consciente del humo verde que comenzó a salir de la famosa cicatriz del chico.

Los que si lo vieron fueron albus Dumbledore y los cuatro jefes de la casa, junto con cuatro aurors que se habían unido al grupo.

Todos habían visto la gran luz procedente de las inmediaciones del bosque.

Decidieron acercarse a ver lo que sucedía. Al llegar pudieron ver a los dos jóvenes tirados uno encima del otro y como la humareda verde se elevó formando un rostro poco definido y lanzo un grito agónico antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Joder!. ¿Que es eso?.- pregunto un asustado auror.

- ¡Debemos ayudarlos!.- dijo Filius Flitwick.

El único que sabia realmente que había pasado era Albus Dumbledore. Reconoció la cara que se formo antes del grito final.

Sintió cierto malestar al ver como algunos de sus planes se deshacían.

Nada mas llegar el grupo, iluminaron a la pareja y comenzaron a tratarlos. Todos reconocieron sin problemas la lesión de ambos.

- ¡Oh merlin, no!.- McGonagall se tapo la boca apenada. Snape gruño entre molesto y satisfecho.

- ¡Debemos informar cuanto antes!.- dijo un auror.

- Si pero. ¿Que fue esa… cosa?. Esa… luz.- pregunto otro.

- ¡Seguro que es algo de la maldición de los licantropos!.- añadio otro no muy convencido.

- Es… posible.- dijo otro.- Solo el infectado suele estar presente. ¡De todas formas, hay que avisar de lo que ha pasado!.

Albus no había tratado de corregir la idea que habitan tenido sobre lo que vieron, le convenía así. Pero tenia que impedir que más de sus planes se torciesen. Al menos no aun.

- Es mejor hablar antes de…- trato de decir Dumbledore, intentando tomar el control de la situación.

Si se sabía que Harry Potter era ahora un licántropo, nadie podía si quiera imaginar lo que sucedería. Eso no era lo que pretendía cuando sugirió a la chica que usara el giratiempos.

No termino de hablar cuando alguien recién llegado llamo la atención de casi todos.

Cornelius Fudge se acerco rodeado de varios aurors más.

- ¿Que ha pasado?.- pregunto.- ¿Habéis capturado a Black?.

- ¡Señor ministro!.- dijo un auror antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir nada mas.- Una luz nos guió a ellos. Parece que un hombre lobo mordió a ambos.

- ¿A quien?.- pregunto Fudge.

- Harry Potter y la chica…- lo pensó.- No se que… Granger.- termino.

El ministro estaba pálido, miro a Dumbledore pidiendo ayuda pero el viejo miraba a todos los presentes analizando la situación.

- Si el profeta se entera de esto…- Cornelius fudge no se atrevió a continuar. En ese momento se oyeron un par de explosiones, indicativo inequívoco de un par de apariciones.- ¡Oh, joder no!.- el ministro miro a sus hombres.- ¿Quien se ha ido?.

- Faltan muchos señor.- dijo otro auror.- No sabría decirle.

- El profeta debe saberlo en estos momentos.- añadió Snape.- es imposible detenerlo ya.- en su interior se sentía satisfecho.- ¡Albus!, sabes que pedirán la expulsión de ambos.- el director asintió molesto.

- Si. Y no podemos evitarlo.- dijo el viejo. Miro a Minerva.- Hay que comunicarse con la familia de la señorita Granger.

- Yo voy a organizar el ritual de supresión.- dijo el ministro.

- ¡¿Van a bloquear la magia de ambos?!.- pregunto molesta Minerva.

- ¡Es la ley!.- añadió feliz Snape.- Si un mago o bruja no termina su educación su varita será destruida y todo conocimiento de nuestro mundo borrado.

- Con el señor Potter se puede hacer una excepción.- dijo Filius Flitwick mirando molesto a Snape.- Los Potter son una familia antigua y Harry es su ultimo miembro. Con la fortuna de la familia el chico puede costearse tutores privados y completar su educación.

- Filius, no creo que…- Dumbledore no estaba de acuerdo con el pequeño profesor.- El joven Potter.- a ninguno de los jefes de casas se le escapo que el viejo había cambiado la forma de referirse al chico.- vive con sus parientes y por lo tanto es imposible que pueda hacer algo así.- suspiro.- Me temo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con Cornelius en este tema.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- Minerva McGonagall no se lo podía creer.- ¡¿Vas a permitirlo?!.- El viejo trato de calmarla.

- Minerva, no es el momento para…- el anciano no termino.

- ¡Después de todo lo que ambos han hecho por Hogwarts, no me creo lo que dices!.- la anciana escocesa estaba furiosa.

- ¡Sabes bien que la ley, es la ley!.- la corto el viejo.- ¡Además!. Es hora de que ambos sean llevados a San Mungo para ser tratados.- la profesora de transfiguración miro furiosa al viejo director.

- ¿Por que no en la enfermería?.- pregunto Flitwick.

- Filius.- Dumbledore suspiro al hablar.- Temo que en estos momentos ambos no pueden ser considerados alumnos de Hogwarts. Y por lo tanto no pueden recibir su ayuda.- mas de uno se quedo sin palabras al oír al viejo mago. El siempre había asegurado que Hogwarts nunca negaría la ayuda a nadie, pero ahora…

- Que cuatro aurors los lleven.- dijo el ministro.- ¡Y que se queden con ellos vigilándolos!. El resto, que den caza a ese hombre lobo y lo maten.- un auror asintió y comenzó a organizarlo todo. Snape dejo escapar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- ¡Albus!.- protesto McGonagall.- ¿Vas a permitirlo?.

- Es hora de regresar al castillo.- dijo haciéndose el abatido.- No podemos hacer nada mas.

En ese momento otro auror se acerco.

- ¡Ministro!.- todos lo miraron.- ¡Los dementotes han cogido a Black y le han dado el beso cerca de la orilla del lago!.- Snape lo oyó y dejo escapar un gruñido de felicidad.

- ¡Al fin algo positivo!.- dijo Fudge.- Coged su cuerpo y llevarlo al ministerio.

-x-

Con sentimientos diferente cada cual reanudo sus tareas.

El director y los cuatro jefes de casa regresaron al castillo.

- Que los elfos recojan las pertenencias de ambos.- pensó en algo.- Y que las lleven a mi despacho yo me encargare de enviárselas. En la mente del viejo solo estaba cierta capa mágica.

- ¡No!.- lo paro McGonagall.- yo se las levare.

- Minerva, no creo que…

- Yo traje a la señorita Granger a nuestro mundo y yo seré la que le comunique que ha sido expulsada de el.- la voz de la mujer no admitía replica.- ya que el señor Potter esta con ella haré lo mismo por el.

- Pero…- la cara de la mujer lo decía todo.- como desees.- Dumbledore dejo pasar la situación. Le costaría poco acercarse a la casa de los Dursley y llevarse la capa mágica sin problemas.- mañana comunicaremos lo sucedido a todos.

- ¿Crees que será prudente hacerlo así?.- pregunto Pomodora.

- Aparecerá en el profeta no veo la forma de ocultarlo.- termino el viejo.

Junto a el, Minerva McGonagall hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse. De repente tomo una decisión y dejo escapar una sonrisa. El desayuno seria un momento muy interesante.

Esa noche en Hogwarts varias personas pensaban en lo que significaría lo sucedido. Todos sentían lastima por el destino de la pareja.

El director en su oficina, volvía a replantear sus planes y que podía hacer con el chico, para que aun pudiese servirle de alguna forma.

Solo una persona esa noche disfruto de lo sucedido. En las mazmorras Severus Snape bebía satisfecho una generosa cantidad de whisky de fuego. Esa noche se había desecho de dos de sus odiados torturadores y del hijo del tercero. Solo lamentaba que no podía ver la cara de James Potter si pudiese averiguarlo.

-x-

En el desayuno, los rumores entre las mesas era lo único que se oía.

Desde la mesa de los profesores se podía ver como los alumnos miraba al director esperando que este hablara.

Al final Dumbledore se levanto de la silla y todos se callaron.

- ¡Tengo que comunicar algo lamentable!.- el anciano hizo una pausa.- ¡Anoche dos alumnos fueron atacados por un hombre lobo… y fueron mordidos!.- los murmullos se elevaron en volumen.- ¡Ambos se encuentran en estos momentos bajo vigilancia en San Mungo!.- el anciano suspiro antes de dejar caer la noticia.- ¡Lamentándolo mucho, me veo obligado a expulsar de Hogwarts a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger!.- Ya nada pudo para las charlas entre los alumnos. Se podía oír gemidos de pena por parte de varias jóvenes. También gritos de protesta de otros. Incluso algunos se atrevían a aplaudir ante la noticia. No fue una sorpresa que se tratara de Draco Malfoy y sus seguidores. El director pidió silencio antes de seguir.- ¡Es algo lamentable!. ¡También debo comunicar que al mismo tiempo, el buscado Sirius Black fue capturado y besado por los dementores, cerca del lago!. ¡Por desgracia…!.- Dumbledore prefirió no decir la verdad.- ¡entre todo lo sucedido, lamento informar la muerte de nuestro profesor de D.A.O., Remus Lupin!.- algunos profesores lamentaron la ultima noticia.

- ¡¿Que pasara con Harry y Hermione?!.- preguntaron los gemelos.

- ¡La ley es clara al respecto!.- respondió el anciano.- ¡Cualquier mago que no pueda terminar su educación mágica será expulsado de nuestro mundo, su magia ligada y su varita destruida!.- muchos se alzaron en protesta.

Varios disfrutaron al oír las noticias. Malfoy no era una sorpresa. En la mesa de los profesores, Snape tenia problemas para no dejar salir una gran sonrisa. En una noche habian desaparecido; Black, el lobo, Potter y la odiosa sabelotodo. El dia amanera estupendo. Pero el no podía saber que eso no duraría.

Al terminar de hablar Dumbledore, McGonagall se levanto.

- ¡El director ha olvidado algo fundamental!.- dijo la bruja.

- Minerva por favor.- le dijo el viejo mago. Ella lo ignoro.

- ¡El señor Potter es el ultimo de una antigua y poderosa familia!.- muchos asintierion.

- ¡Pero no es un sangre pura!.- se ollo la molesta voz de Malfoy.

- ¡Ignorare ese estupido comentario!.- respondió la anciana a un asombrado Rubio.

- ¡Minerva!. ¡No tolerare que hable asi de uno de mis estudiantes!.- se levanto Snape. Ella lo miro seria.

- ¿Entonces por que no ha dicho nada sobre su estupido comentario, sobre el estado de sangre, del señor Potter?.- pregunto ella. El pocionista se quedo callado.- ¡Es obvio que te has limitado a ignorarlo, aun cuando el joven Malfoy ha actuado de una forma mucho menos correcta!.- agito la mano.- ¡Independientemente de lo inútil de su comentario!.- se oyeron risas en la gran sala. Se giro a los alumnos.- ¡Como decía, el señor Potter es el ultimo de su familia!.- al decirlo miro a los Slytherin en claro desafío.- ¡Y por lo tanto la ley le permite continuar su educación en casa con un tutor!.- de nuevo los murmullos.

- ¡Hay pocos profesores capacitados para esa labor!.- comenzó el jefe de Slytherin.- ¡Y mas con la maldición del chico!. ¡¿Quien seria tan estupido de aceptar un alumno así?!.- gruño Snape.- ¡Tendria serios problemas para cualquier cosa!.

- ¡Es cierto!.- dijo la bruja sonriendo. En la mente de Dumbledore algo despertó y supo las intenciones de la escocesa.- ¡Y por esa razón me voy a ofrecer para ese cargo!.- El salón entero se quedo en silencio.- ¡Yo minerva McGonagall, comunico mi dimisión de todos mis cargos en Hogwarts y saldré a ofrecer mis servicios al ultimo de los Potter!.

- Minerva,por favor no lo hagas.- pidió Dumbledore.- ¡No puedes sacrificar todo por el joven Potter!- la voz del viejo la enfurecio aun mas.

- Albus… ¿Cuanto ha sacrificado el?.- prefirió no decir nada mas. El viejo tuvo la precaución de callarse para no enfurecer más a la escocesa.

Aunque la mujer trato de callarse nunca se puede conseguir todo lo que se desea. En esta ocasión el que decidió meter aun más la pata fue Ron Weasley.

- ¡No lo haga profesora!.- grito el pelirrojo.- ¡No puede dejarnos por dos licántropos!.- muchos miraron al chico sorprendidos. Aunque la mirada de la bruja escocesa no era precisamente de sorpresa. Destilaba odio.

- ¡Que usted precisamente me pida que los ignore me parece el colmo de la estupidez!.- todos los alumnos miraron a la mujer sorprendidos por este arranque de ira.- ¡Precisamente usted!. ¡Después de todo lo que ambos han hecho por su familia!.- bufo molesta.- ¡Es mas!. ¡Rogaría a mis antiguos compañeros que me enviaran una lechuza con sus notas el próximo año!.- el pelirrojo tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse.- ¡Dudo que sean si quiera cercanas a las de este año!.- sonrió con malicia.- ¡Y todos sabemos la razón de sus calificaciones actuales!.- varias risas se oyeron.

- ¡Pero… pero… Son criaturas oscuras!.- trato de defenderse el joven Weasley.

Antes de que Minerva pudiera decir nada más, dos brazos lanzaron la cabeza de Ronald Weasley contra la mesa. Cuando el resto del cuerpo callo al suelo inconsciente, sus hermanos gemelos se dieron la mano en conformidad.

Varios estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos.

- ¡Buen golpe señores Weasley!.- dijo la ex-subdirectora.

- ¡Weasley!.- gruño Snape.- ¡Veinte puntos por atacar a otro alumno!.- Los gemelos sonrieron.

- Mereció la pena.- dijeron a la vez.

Varios aplaudieron a la pareja de hermanos.

Minerva se levanto y fue directa a la mesa de los leones. Debía despedirse de sus alumnos antes de salir del castillo. La bruja soporto con dificultad las lágrimas mientras se despedía y aconsejaba a sus leones. Incluso varios alumnos de otras casas se acercaron a despedirse.

Alguien levanto del suelo a Ron y se compadeció lo suficiente para dejarlo sobre la mesa, con la esperanza de que de alguna forma fuera llevado a la enfermería.

-x-

Minerva McGonagall dejo su despacho con un suspiro. Gran cantidad de recuerdos descansaban en esa Habitación. En su bolso todas sus pertenencias encogidas y la firme determinación de ayudar a los dos jóvenes en San Mungo.

Al llegar a la entrada vio la silueta de Albus Dumbledore esperándola.

- Minerva. Por favor.- comenzó el viejo.- reconsidéralo.

- ¿Podran terminar sus estudios?.- pregunto ella. El anciano se encogio.

- No puedo hacer nada.- respondió el director. Ella dejo escapar una risa seca.

- Otra de las muchas estupideces de un viejo.- comenzó la mujer.- Podrás engañar a otros pero no a mi. Tienes poder suficiente para permitir que terminen sus estudios al menos hasta realizar sus timos.- se sentía mas molesta por momentos.- ¡Ya lo hiciste una vez!. ¡Merlín!, tratándose de Harry sabes que seria muy fácil conseguir que continuaran.

- No es el momento de dividirnos.- comenzó el anciano.- Lo sucedido a ambos es trágico, pero es un sacrificio necesario para el bien común.- la cara de la anciana lo decía todo. Albus sabia que no debía continuar en esa dirección.- Te aseguro que todo quedara claro en el futuro y entenderás las razones que tuve para actuar así.- ella se cruzo de brazos.- ¡No te las puedo explicar en estos momentos, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré!.- suspiro.- Te necesito aquí para guiar a los mas jóvenes.- fue demasiado para ella.

- ¿Y a quien guia Severus?.- pregunto.- ¡A los próximos Mortifagos!.

- Severus tiene una misión muy delicada y debe continuar con su labor.- añadió el viejo como si su palabra fuera ley.- Tu eres necesaria para que Hogwarts continué como hasta ahora y podamos prepararnos.- se acabo la bruja no pudo aguantar mas.

- ¡Aunque este fuera el ultimo lugar de la tierra, me niego a continuar con este… experimento que llamas escuela!.- dijo la escocesa sorprendiendo al viejo.- Ya estoy mas allá de mi limite. Tu, dejando que todo sigua igual, permitiendo que los Slytherin hagan lo que quieran, sin control. ¡¿Que aprenden?!.- pregunto.- ¡¿Que siendo crueles conseguirán lo que quieran con solo una leve regañina?!. ¡Ya estoy harta de ir a casas de familias y asegurar a sus hijos que podrán hacer lo que quieran en nuestro mundo!. ¡Para que al terminar se den cuenta de que por mucho que se esfuercen todo favorecerá a los Sangre pura!. ¡Es mas!. ¡Las puertas del mundo Muggles las tienen cerradas al carecer de una educación suficiente para cualquier trabajo superior!.- Se acerco al viejo.- Después de esto.- señalo a toda partes levantando las manos.- Se quedan atrapados como ciudadanos de segunda. ¡Incluso el ministerio los trata como tal!.

- ¡Es por eso que debemos…!.- trato de decir el viejo.

- ¡No cuentes conmigo!.- dijo ella.- He pasado mi límite con creces. Lo que le has hecho a Harry y Hermione no tiene nombre.- le señalo con un dedo.- ¡Te lo dije antes de dejarlo en esa casa, te lo adverti!. ¡Pero no!. ¡El gran mago sabia mas que nadie!. El niño que vi al llegar no me parecio muy saludable y feliz.

- Fue necesario para…- añadio el.

- ¡Para nada!.- le grito ella.- Fuera lo que fuera, ya no es útil para el gran Albus Dumbledore. Ahora es un problema que debe ser solucionado.- lo miro con odio.- ¿Que le harás?. Ataras su magia y lo mandas con su familia.

- Es su único hogar y lo sabes.- dijo el anciano.

- Hazme un favor Albus.- respondió ella con sarcasmo.- Ve al bosque prohibido, busca un unicornio y métete su cuerno por el culo.- Las gafas del director cayeron de su cara por la sorpresa.- Sabes de sobra que el chico tienen propiedades para quedarse y ahora que ya no te es útil podrías dejar que…- en la mente de la anciana una loca idea se abrió camino.- ¡No!. ¡No puede ser!. ¡Nadie se atrevería a hacer algo así!.- Albus supo que la mujer había adivinado su siguiente acción.- ¡Vas a quitarle todo lo que posee!. ¡Joder, eso es lo mas ruin y odioso que alguien podría si quiera pensar!.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca.- respondió el anciano serio.

- No es necesario.- añadió ella.- ¡Es la ley!.- dijo con repugnancia.- Cualquier mago con la magia atada es despojado de todas sus pertenencias de naturaleza mágica.- lo miro con asco.- Seguro que no tendrías problemas en conseguir que muchas de ellas acabaran en la orden, ¡para tu bien común!.- termino con odio e ironía.

- Minerva, creo que te estas excediendo.- añadió el vijo muy molesto.

- Puede ser.- dijo ella.- Puede que este equivocada. ¡Quiero creer que es así!.- paso junto a el.- De todas formas me asegurare de que algo así no suceda.

Cuando paso al director vio un par de figuras que aparecieron de los laterales ambas con las varitas apuntando a ella. No tenía tiempo de reaccionar y lo sabia. Reconoció a Filius y Pomodora y se sorprendio. No se esperaba algo asi de ellos. La sorpresa no termino cuando ambos se pusieron junto a ella y siguieron apuntando hacia su espalda. Al girarse lo entendió todo.

Albus Dumbledore estaba con la varita en la mano, sin duda con la idea de lanzar una maldición en ella.

- Albus…- fue lo único que dijo la escocesa.

- Esto es lo más ruin y rastrero que he visto en toda mi vida.- dijo el pequeño jefe de Ravenclaw.

- Y eso es decir mucho.- añadió la jefa de Hufflepuff.- Nunca hubiera esperado algo así de ti.

- No es lo que parece.- se defendio el anciano.

- Tu con la varita en la mano tratando de lanzarme un hechizo.- dijo Minerva.- Creo que es justo lo que parece.- lo miro.- ¿Que seria un oblibiatte?.- un pequeño tic lo traiciono.- Si, sin duda. Un par de días con Poppy para recuperarme. Lo suficiente como para que no interfiera con su plan para Harry y Hermione, y mientras pudieran atar su magia y ponerlo todo en claro. Después de eso…- lo miro.- una disculpa arrepentida. Tu palabra asegurándome que hiciste todo lo posible y… ¿una propuesta para volver a mi puesto?.- A su lado Pomodora dejo escapar un gemido.

- Minerva. ¿Crees que el señor Potter necesitaría un profesor de encantos y un competente instructor de duelo?.- pregunto Filius. La cara de Dumbledore lo decía todo.

- Sin duda.- respondió la anciana.

- Tengo entendido que los invernaderos de la mansión Potter necesitan ser reconstruidos.- añadió Pomodora Sprout.- Me interesaría ese reto.

- No deberian…

- No se moleste señor Dumbledore.- lo corto Filius.

- Creo que lo tenemos completamente claro.- termino Pomodora.

Albus estaba derrotado. En un minuto había pasado de tratar de convencer, y a unas malas obligar, a Minerva para que continuara en Hogwarts, a perder a tres de sus jefes de casa.

- Adiós señor director.- dijo Minerva.- espero no volver a verlo.

Dicho esto los tres salieron del castillo sin dejar de apuntar al viejo mago y sin perderlo de vista.

Al salir de las barreras, desaparecieron en dirección a San Mungo.

-x-

Nada mas aparecer buscaron la habitación de los dos jóvenes. No tenia perdida era la única vigilada por cuatro aurors con aspecto serio.

- ¡No pueden pasar!.- dijo uno.

- Somos los profesores del señor Potter y la señorita Granger.- dijo Minerva.- Según la ley del ministerio de magia, se nos permite la visita a nuestros cargos.

Los cuatro aurors se miraron sin saber que hacer.

- El Ministro ha dicho que nadie puede visitarlos hasta que realice la union de su magia.- respondio. Los tres profesores se preocuparon.

- Eso es ilegal y lo saben.- dijo Minerva.- ¡Nadie esta por encima de la ley antigua!. ¡Ni siquiera el ministro!. Harry Potter es el último de su familia y por lo tanto un jefe de familia por derecho. Aun con el reciente accidente ese derecho es inviolable.- Minerva miro seria al auror.- Si se atreve a hacer algo así, Fudge durara en el cargo el tiempo de informar a todas las antiguas familias de que sus derechos no son nada.

- Incluso las familias oscuras pedirán su cabeza por hacer algo así con sus derechos.- añadió Pomodora.- Sentaría un precedente que no les interesa.

- Ahora. ¿Nos dejaran pasar o…?.- Minerva no necesito terminar.

- ¡Avisa al ministro!.- le dijo a uno de sus hombres. Después se hizo a un lado.

- ¡No olvide avisar a Amelia Bones!.- dijo Minerva.- Ella, como jefa de la aplicación de la ley y su jefa.- remarco eso ultimo.- debe estar informada de lo sucedido. Dudo que Fudge lo halla hecho y no será muy feliz cuando se entere.- La cara de los cuatro aurors palideció, sabían que eso era una verdad indiscutible.

-x-

Cuando los tres profesores entraron vieron a varios inefables preparando el ritual para unir su magia.

- ¡Dejen todo lo que están haciendo en este momento!.- exigió McGonagall. Los presentes la miraron.

- Tenemos orden del ministro.- respondió uno.

- Esa será poca defensa contra un dementor.- bromeo Filius Flitwick.

- ¿Por qué?.- pregunto otro con miedo.

- Nadie ha informado al Wizengamot, ni a la jefa de aplicación de la ley mágica.- comenzó Minerva.- Eso, es ya de por si ilegal. Además, si continua estarán violando los derechos de un señor de una antigua familia.- sonrió.- Defiéndanse de eso ante el Wizengamot con la excusa de una orden de Fudge.- todos se miraron y dejaron al instante lo que estaban haciendo.

- Esperaremos fuera.- dijo uno de ellos. El trío asintió.

Ya solos con la pareja, los tres profesores los miraron dormidos en sus camas.

- Circe. Pobre muchacho.- comenzó Pomodora.- todo le pasa a el.

- Es algo lamentable.- añadió Flitwick.- Da que pensar lo rápidamente que pueden cambiar las cosas.

- Tal vez esto acabe siendo una bendición.- pensó minerva. Los otros dos la miraron.- Si Harry consigue hacer valer sus derechos, habrá salido de toda la atención.- sonrió.- Podrá ser al fin un joven mago.

- ¡Pero la señorita Granger…!.- comenzó Pomodora. Minerva la miro divertida.

- ¡¿Crees por un momento que Harry la dejara a su suerte?!.- le pregunto divertida. La sonrisa en la cara de la otra bruja fue la respuesta.- Podéis pensar en dos personas mejores para instruir.- la cara de los tres adultos dejaba escapar una gran sonrisa.- Sin trabas, ambos podrán llegar a su verdadero potencial.- En ese momento un medimago entro y saludo a los presentes antes de acercarse a las camas.- ¡Perdone!.- pidió Minerva.- ¿Han avisado ya los padres de la señorita Granger?.- El medimago la miro sin entender.

- ¿Quien es ese paciente?.- pregunto extrañado.

- Ella.- respondió la escocesa señalando a la chica sobre la cama. El medimago reviso un pergamino y la miro.

- Lo siento, pero debe haber un error. Esta chica no se apellida Granger.

- ¡Como que no!.- respondió molesta McGonagall.- ¡Yo misma fui a su casa a darle su carta de acceso a Hogwarts y todos les hemos dado clase a ambos!.- el medimago dio un paso atrás nervioso.

- ¡No dudo de lo que dicen, pero…!.- les tendió el pergamino.- Parece que la magia dice otra cosa.

Los tres profesores se acercaron con interés a la hoja de pergamino. El trío abrió los ojos sin entender lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Al lado del nombre de Harry estaba el de Hermione. También como paciente. Solo que el apellido de la joven no era Granger era… Potter. ¡Y figuraban como matrimonio!.

- ¿Como es esto posible?.- pregunto Minerva, sin terminar de entender la situación.

- Cuando un paciente entra se aplica un hechizo para identificarlo, basándose en su rastro mágico.- comenzó el medimago.- Al ser ambos menores ha sido fácil conseguir sus datos.

- Pero aquí dice que ella se apellida…- dijo a media voz Pomodora.

- ¡No se que ha pasado!. Pero aquí lo dice claramente. Estos jóvenes están casados.- El medimago miro el pergamino de nuevo.- Para mi son. Harry y Hermione Potter.- algo hizo clic en su mente.- ¡POTTER!. ¡Joder!.- salio corriendo de la sala.

Los tres profesores se miraron entre si sin saber que ha podido pasar.

- ¿Alguien sabe lo que ha sucedido?.- pregunto Minerva. Los otros dos negaron.

- Creo que tendremos que esperar a que despierten.- sugirió Filius Flitwick.

-x-

Cinco minutos después tres medimagos entraban de nuevo en la sala. El mayor fue directo a las camas y tomo la hoja de pergamino.

- Ataque de hombre lobo.- dijo.- Confirmada la presencia de la maldición en ambos…- frunció el ceño.- Se aprecia un comportamiento extraño en ambos.- miro a los otros medimagos.

- Puede ser que su cuerpo aun trata de luchar.- sugirió una medimaga.

- ¡Es inútil!.- dijo otro.- No podrán contra la maldición.

- Lo se, pero… es la única explicación. En un par de días se estabilizaran.- término la bruja.

Los tres profesores miraban la escena en silencio.

- Sin duda es Harry Potter…- el medimago jefe alzo la ceja.- ¿Y su mujer?.- miro a todos.- ¿Como es eso posible?. ¡Tienen solo 13 años!.

- Ellos han preguntado lo mismo.- dijo el medimago que había entrado en primer lugar a revisarlos, señalando al trío. El mas anciano los miro.

- ¿Minerva McGonagall?.- preguntó mirando a la bruja.

- ¿Ernest?. ¿Ernest Chaise?.- dijo ella al reconocerlo.

- ¿Que haces aquí?. ¡Deberías estar en Hogwarts…!.- lo entendió.- ¿Son tus alumnos?.

- Si y desde hoy seré su tutora.- señalo a los demás.- junto con Pomodora y Filius.- Se oyó un pequeño gemido al reconocer quienes eran.- Hemos dejado Hogwarts para ofrecernos como tutores privados de Harry y Hermione. Después del ataque no pueden volver al castillo. La cabra vieja no va a mover un dedo por ellos.- Todos entendieron la referencia al director.

- ¿Que no me has dicho?.- pregunto el medimago Chaise.- Tu no dejarías Hogwarts sin una buena razón.

- La ley dice que su magia debe ser ligada.- el medimago miro al mesa donde estaban los elementos del ritual y recordó ver en la puerta a los inefables del ministerio.

- ¡Nadie me dijo que pasaba aquí!.- respondió el medimago Chaise, mirando a sus compañeros.- Solo se me informo de un ataque de un licántropo y que el ministerio se haría cargo.

- Al no tener sus Timos, el ministro quiere ligar la magia de ambos.- respondió Minerva.

- ¡¿Fudge es imbecil?!.- gruño el medimago.- ¡¿Como pretende dejar a un par de adolescentes infectados sueltos y sin conocimiento de su problema?!.- el medimago estaba furioso.- ¡En la primera noche de luna llena causarían un desastre!.

- ¡Serian sacrificados!.- añadió otro medimago. Varios comprendieron las verdaderas razones detrás de la orden ministerial.- ¡Joder!. ¡Esto es muy serio!.

- Y muy conveniente.- pensó minerva. Vio la cara de su antiguo compañero de estudios y supo que el quería saber mas.- ¡Te lo explicare después!. Creo que pronto tendremos aquí al ministro.

- ¡Me niego a permitir algo así!.- dijo el medimago jefe.- ¡Si es necesario lo notificare al Wizengamot!.

- Si lo hicieras tendrías problemas.- dijo la escocesa.- Hay mucho interesados en que se haga y pasaran sobre quien sea.- el medimago se sorprendió de la insinuación.- Minerva sonrió.- ¡Pero hay algo con lo que no han contado!. Harry Potter, es el ultimo de los Potter.- El medimago abrió los ojos al entenderlo.

- Un jefe de casa, con todos los derechos desde los trece años.- termino el.- ¡Joder, si lo hacen…!.

- Las familias antiguas, pedirán sangre.- respondió Pomodora.- Dará igual el bando al que pertenezcan.

En ese momento Cornelius Funge entro por la puerta muy molesto. Detrás de el una mujer vestida de rosa, algunos aurors y los inefables que debían realizar el ritual.

Había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

¿Que os parece esta nueva historia?.

Hay varias con un tema similar y me pareció que podía dar más de si.

Lo mejor esta aun por venir. Luchar por librarse del ministerio. Explicaciones a unos padres sin idea del mundo mágico. La reacción de Dumbledore…


End file.
